


I'm Still Alive

by RavenWolf6639



Category: None - Fandom, slight mention of yourubers
Genre: Death, Other, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: Nokomis, a pitch black, female wolf. The only survivor.





	1. _Capture_

**One day there was a wolf. Her name was Nokomis, and on that day she was in the woods. While being in the woods, Nokomis had encountered two people. One had really fluffy looking dark brown hair and he was holding a sword. The other one had light brown hair and also was holding a sword. The light haired brunette had been wearing a black and red checkered jacket, a white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. The (normal haired) brunette had been wearing a suit.**

**Anyways, that wolf had caught their attention. She was running away from them, though she was in her human form she had her wolf ears and tail out. She was just looking for prey when she ran into them. She thought they wouldn't notice her but luck wasn't on her side, it hardly was, and they heard her walking and saw her wolf ears. They immediately started after her, thinking she was planning something bad. All they saw was a wolf wandering dangerously close to them. But the wolf wasn't bothered by them one bit, until they started yelling at her.**

**It intimidated her, so she fully turned into a wolf and started to run away. They started to chase her, holding their weapons near her. She ran faster and faster till she was a safe distance, then she made a sharp turn. The wolf lost them, but she made a wrong decision, slowing down to a walking stance. They managed to follow her, their plan to capture the wolf and torture it, maybe even cook and eat it. They didn't care if it had a life of it's own, it was just a piece of meet to them.**

**The wolf was soon captured, the two blocked her path and started to attack her. Her growling was useless, they weren't scared of her anymore. She tried to attack one, but the other had the one's back and would slash her fur. The only blood spilled was her own, the wolf couldn't attack after getting a big gash on her side. She whimpered loudly then gave out a cry for help, but nobody came. The wolf yelped out loud, another cry for help, but not a single wolf came to her desperation to stay alive.**

**Nothing worked. The wolf was captured and tortured, they used the wolf as a pet. The wolf had no choice but to comply, though thinking of an escape route.**


	2. _Escape_

**The wolf whimpered while scratching at the door, wanting to get out of the room to eat food. One the males that captured her, Mitch Hughes, groaned and got up. It wasn't midnight, but instead it was 5:27, and that was the usual time the wolf would wake up the two males. Mitch got up and opened the door, the wolf rushed out, and he started walking towards the bathroom. The wolf went to the food bowl, only to notice that it wasn't full at all.**

**The wolf looked towards the bathroom door, hearing the shower head spew out the warm water. The wolf felt her fur bristle and her heart rate pace, but she shook it off. She shouldn't be feeling that, they captured her, they abused her. The Stockholm syndrome feeling shouldn't have appeared at all. The wolf laid down, then cover her head with her paws. She needed to get back to her pack, to her mate.**

**Yuma would be so worried, but the thing is, that they weren't technically bonded. They weren't stable mates, but both loved each other. Yuma was the leader's son, and he was very mature, sensible, and a creature of comfort. Nokomis was the same, with her creative flair and dedication to the good. Yuma's father didn't like that the two were (almost fully) mates, Yuma was a grey wolf with brown, black, and white marks, while Nokomis was a completely black wolf. The two had plenty in common, and they really did love each other, the father didn't approve...**

**Anyways, the wolf stayed there for a small while, in the same position. She didn't hear the shower stop running and the door to the bathroom open shortly after...**

**"Hah, what are you doing, wolf?" Mitch asked while crouching down beside her (he was fully dress), the wolf quickly got out of the position and sat straight up, looking at him. Mitch looked at the empty bowl then sighed, his friend didn't refill it? Mitch went over to his friend's room and went inside, the wolf looked around while her fur bristled. She turned into her human form, stretching, she went into the kitchen area. The wolf, now human, started to make food, for some reason she did it. Mitch and his friend were talking, they got off track and kept talking. They didn't mind the sounds of cooking, they were too immersed in their talk.**

**The wolf turned back into a wolf after cooking and placing plates of the food on their table. Soon the two males exited the room, surprised to see food. The wolf was happily eating her food, which was in the dog's bowl. What had happened when they were talking. The wolf kept her space away from them, if she didn't she would be punished. The males started to discuss how the food had appeared, not caring for the wolf. Soon enough, the day past. The normal scheduled events happened, meeting a person who had an obsession with gold, another that always wore headphones, and going hunting. They kept the wolf on a strong leash and collar, they introduced her to their friends.**

**The wolf stood with pride and obedience, they would smack and hit her if she did something wrong. When they did that, the wolf would immediately look up at them and hold back a growl. It wasn't the right way to teach her, but it was something she had to deal with. It hurt her every time, not just physical pain, mentally. She had to trust these people with her life, or else she would be killed.**

**Her pack! What are they doing right now? She wondered, the wolf was in the normal bed at the cabin her human's resided in. The door was left open, they also left the front doors unlocked, what a surprise. But that would be too easy, there were traps set outside, and the wolf didn't know where they were. If you were to run straight into it, it would latch onto the neck and if you move, it would squeeze even tighter. It was held by a sharpened stick rod that was held in by the ground.**

**The wolf swiftly and silently made her way towards the kitchen, a back door was there, this was basically the only chance she had. If they caught her, she would be slaughtered mercilessly, if hurt her to leave them, but it was what she had to do. But before the wolf could open the door, the friend came into the picture. He opened his bedroom door and slowly walked to the kitchen, the wolf creeped over to the bathroom door, the light wouldn't reach her. Since her fur was pure black, the shadow would hide her body.**

**The male got into the kitchen, being human, he turned on the kitchen light and went straight for the fridge. The wolf stood in place until the male muttered that he needed to use the bathroom, the wolf looked at the living room. She was trapped, but then the male turned off the light, pausing to let himself adjust to the darkness. The wolf made a mad dash for behind the couch the males had in their living room, she almost knocked down a small desk table when running. The male didn't notice, since he was still half asleep and processing his thoughts and actions.**

**The wolf noticed she was farther away that if she opened the back door it would make a loud creaking noise. The wolf had to find another way, maybe set up a plan for an escape. There was suddenly a loud wolf yelp outside, the male in the bathroom came out and went over to the door. He opened the back door, where the noise came from, and stared into the lit up darkness. The male left the door open, his senses not in check, he went to his friend's door and shook himself awake before entering.**

**The wolf let out a loud yelp and made sounds like a human running to exit. On the way out, the wolf knocked things down, managing to have the small table shoved over and have the stuff on top fall down onto the ground with a loud crash. Blood of the wolf merged with the water of a flower glass, the glass flew and cut into the flesh of the wolf. A trail of blood following after the wolf, flying and staining the grass and dirt as she hit the border of the forest and the house. The two males saw the blood, the table knocked over, contents spilled onto to floor. The only that was weird was, the door was slammed open and hit the barrier of the wall and door, and was knocked back to make it so the wolf was hidden and the door was only opened a small bit.**

**Mitch ran over to the door, hoping to see who or what caused the mess. Nothing was seen, but only quiet whimpering that soon disappeared. Mitch closed the door and locked it, sorrow shown in his eyes, he looked towards his friend.**

**"Jerome, did you see who came in?" He asked quietly, his friend shook his head. His friend went over and locked the front door, then went to check if any other doors were unlocked. Mitch let out a grunt and walked back to his room, harshly closing it. His friend looked back at the door and sighed, he went back to his room without another word.**

**Meanwhile, the wolf stopped once she noticed the whimpering. It quickly died down, the wolf's heart dropped, something was stuck in the deadly trap. She felt movements, struggling, and she went to check it out. It was her best friend, Rane, and she was struggling to get out of the trap. Rane was losing her oxygen quickly, and struggling only made it worse. Rane saw Nokomis approach and tried to growl, but couldn't. Nokomis sprinted over and started to look for a solution, suddenly, both of the females found a solution.**

**Rane moved herself towards the stick lodged into the ground, it loosened around her neck a little. Nokomis started to dig around the stick, hoping to get it out of the ground in time before her friend dies the lack of air circulating within her. Rane got the hint and tried to weakly dig, but was shoved away from Nokomis' claws. The stick was flown out of its capture space and it slightly released Rane's neck from it's death grasp. It was a complicated string, it was sharp enough to cut a head off. Nokomis started to bite at the string, to get it to weaken and thin more than it was before.**

**It snapped and fell to the ground, along with the wire, Rane fell and started to pant. Nokomis stared down at Rane, waiting for her to get up. Rane gasped for air, her heart rate slowed, she laid on the ground, her eyes closed as her movement slowed. Rane then slowly got up and looked at Nokomis, she lowered her gaze in shame.**

**"Rane, how's the clan. Is anything wrong? What happened while I was gone?" Nokomis begged, she was wondered what happened to the clan while away. She did imagine a few things, but those couldn't be true... Right? Rane looked down, shame clear in her eyes. She sighed and looked back up at Nokomis, something must've went wrong.**


	3. _Hard To Breath_

**Nokomis and Rane kept silent, Rane made sure of it. Nokomis finally got the courage to ask Rane what was happening, Rane looked at the pitch black wolf in agony. Nokomis was surprised and asked the question more directly. Rane looked down and started to tell Nokomis about it a bit.**

**"We've moved the camp, but there's something you should only hear from him." Rane sighed and looked down, she was a caring wolf. Always looking out for others and correcting them. She was a smart one. Nokomis looked at her, worry covered her face like ink covering someone's face.**

**A bit later, the two wolves arrived at the camp. The rest of the wolves stared at Nokomis in surprise as she entered the area, Rane glanced back with worry in her eyes. Soon, another wolf joined the two. Rane and the wolf's coats brushed each other. Rane stopped by the chief's den, she looked at the wolf beside her.**

**"Nokomis, this is Len." Rane introduces the two. "He's my mate." Nokomis gave Rane a surprised look. She didn't know him, so he must be younger than her.**   
**"Len, can you take Nokomis to Tyee, Yuma, and Asta." Rane directed them towards the den.**

**Len nodded and licked her face before leading Nokomis to the den. He pushed his head through the vines and announced both the two's presences. Nokomis pushes her way into the den, Tyee was staring down at the two wolves who cuddled in the middle of the den.**

**Tyee's gaze switched to Nokomis, his old face switched from peaceful to angry. He growled loudly and got up from his sitting position. He spat at her in anger, "What are you doing here?!". The wolves on the floor stirred at the sudden noise. Sounds of little wolf yaps came from in between the two wolves.**

**"Yuma?! Asta?! What are you—" Nokomis started at the sight of the wolves, she stopped after hearing the little yaps. Her eyes changed from surprise to grief, sudden realization came to her. Those were** **_ Yuma and Asta's pups _ ** **, he cheated on her! Nokomis was distracted by the two and ignored Tyee's anger directed towards her.**

**Nokomis stared at the two, heart broken from his betrayal. Yuma foxes his gaze on Nokomis and immediately recognized her, he got up and away from Asta. He looked back at the pups, which were clearly his, but went up to Nokomis. The pups whined and went up to their mother, Asta, and started to sickle milk from her. Len went up to Asta and sniffed at her stomach, he went to the side of the den, where herbs lay.**

**Len gave her some herb, Nokomis managed to note. Asta laid down and huffed. Anyway, Nokomis stared at Yuma as he begged for her forgiveness. Everything around Nokomis was happening so fast. She became dizzy and overwhelmed, her thoughts became scrambled. Tyee is angry at me? Asta, my best friend, betrayed me? Yuma, my mate, cheated on me with Asta????**

**Nokomis thought quickly and burst out of the den like a bat out of hell. She passed Rane, Aponi, Istas, Kishi, Hyuana, Tala, and Ayita. She passed many familiar faces, but she couldn't count them all. She rushed out of camp without a second thought. Nokomis panted as she kept running. Soon to run into a trap, she left your a strangled yelp and flopped down.**

**Her breathing became rough, and she panicked. She tried to escape by clawing at the tendril in the ground. Her breath became harsher and she was clawing at her neck. It only lightly loosened it, but it didn't help her breathing. Nokomis' gaze became blurry and she tried to stay awake. Everything became a blur as she whimpered even louder.**

**Two figures ran towards her, humans. She still had wounds and blood on her fur, making it red and sticky. Nokomis couldn't make out the figures before she passed out from lack of oxygen.**


End file.
